<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Placer secreto by kasomicu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717320">Placer secreto</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu'>kasomicu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, M/M, Neville tiene un crush, SeverusxNeville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El boggart de Neville le atemorizaba... Pero no por los motivos que el resto pudiera imaginar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neville Longbottom/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Placer secreto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Todos se reían por su boggart, no burlándose en sí de él, sino por lo ridículo que lucía Snape en ropa de mujer, pero para ellos era sumamente fácil reírse al respecto, Neville no desmentía aquella teoría, que en realidad era meramente eso, ajeno a la situación verdadera que hacía que Snape le diera "miedo" vestido así.</p><p>La realidad era completamente distinta, y se movía inquieto en su asiento al analizar el por qué. El profesor era cruel, insensible, lo humillaba en frente de todo el salón,  eso conseguía que se tensara y gimiera... Sí, gimiera por la severidad con la que era sometido, ya que Neville disfrutaba de aquel maltrato, le excitaba a niveles exorbitantes, fantaseaba en más de una ocasión con el profesor Snape ridiculizándolo mientras lo embestía contra el escritorio, imaginando cómo se sentiría su gran nariz respirándole la nuca, o cómo la piel de su escroto velludo se sentiría contra sus nalgas al penetrarle.</p><p>En una ocasión uno de sus sueños eróticos incluían a Snape vestido como la abuela, regañándole antes de exigirle que le chupara la verga  y levantarse el vestido, consiguiendo que Neville con mucha obediencia fuera en su dirección como un perro sediendo a beber de su hombría.</p><p>Por aquel motivo es que era su boggart Snape vestido así, porque tenía miedo que sus compañeros lo vieran empalmado en plena clase de Pociones.</p><p>Intentaba concentrarse en sus clases con él, sin embargo, toda la preparación mental previa se arruinaba al tenerlo delante suyo, tan mayor e intimidante haciendo que su piel se escarapelara, y perdiera toda noción  frente a su presencia.</p><p>Sus gritos, reclamos y comentarios humillantes sólo lo volvían más irresistible. </p><p>Aunque nadie sabría nada al respecto, nunca. Tampoco se enterarían que lo espía cuando va a masturbarse a la sala de Astronomía, adora verlo correrse, le sirve para sus fantasías, luego se viene furiosamente en el baño con las imágenes frescas en su cabeza. </p><p>Neville prefiere lucir como alguien tranquilo para no ser juzgado por sus gustos, ya que eran muy suyos y no quería que lo hicieran sentir miserable por su placer culposo y un tanto obsesivo. </p><p>Snape poseía una belleza exótica que el resto no comprendía, y Neville apreciaba con nitidez, el poder de ningunear y hacerte añicos con gestos o frases determinaba el dominio que traía sobre todos incluso los que lo detestaban, les provocaba ya con ello una emoción, algo y en ello residía su poder, no dejaba indiferente a nadie, su presencia pesaba y eso cautivaba a Neville. </p><p>Soñaba con confesarle un día su amor pero el temor al rechazo lo mantenía callado, aparte de la posibilidad de que lo expulsasen no era una alternativa viable. Mantenía su platónico gusto en su pecho, protegido del mundo y carcomiéndole aquel fuego que no se apagaba por más pajas que se hacía en su honor. </p><p>Maldecía a su enfermiza obsesión con su maestro, pero no hacía nada por alejarla de su mente. Muy dentro suyo sabía que era el tipo de deleite destructivo que estaba dispuesto a vivir porque no habría nada comparable, ni siquiera el salir con personas reales podía igualársele, estaba adherido a su ser en una forma perturbadora. </p><p>Suspiró al ver su libro de Pociones luego de la retahíla de pensamientos. </p><p>—¿Preocupado por Pociones, Neville? Si gustas podemos estudiar juntos, sé que el Snape pone mucha presión en ti—instó Hermione, luego de que Ron se fuera a un costado furibundo por no entender nada y no ir al ritmo de la chica al estudiar en la sala de Gryffindor. </p><p>—Ehmn, sí, me preocupa, gracias, estudiemos, Hermione —dijo Neville, con las mejillas rojas porque nada de eso le preocupaba precisamente en aquel instante, y porque malpensó la frase de su amiga por imaginar otro contexto para "ser presionado por Snape". </p><p>Debía disimular mejor, pensó antes de ponerse a estudiar de verdad.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>